A Night In
by MakoRain
Summary: After a long day, the best date is a simple night in with a movie. Cloti fluff oneshot. Request piece for WhiteFire56.


A/N: This is my first official request piece and I wanted to do it justice. The only requirements were a Cloti fic with loads and loads of fluff that I believe I have fit in here quite nicely.

Here is your request piece, WhiteFire56, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII, SE does (if you didn't know that by now).

"**A Night In"**

**By MakoRain**

The bar was calm and quiet save for the clatter of the last of the clean dishes being stacked away neatly into the cupboards. The sound was replaced with a relaxed sigh from Tifa's lips as Cloud turned to her and rested his hands on her shoulders, massaging gently in the way he knew made her melt. _Uh oh, that could only mean one thing..._

"Cloud, is there something you want?" Her voice held a lilt that told him there was no need to work much harder; she was practically putty in his hands.

"I was just wondering..." He let his voice trail off in her ear, his breath hot and fluttering her hair in a way that made her sigh. "If you'd like to go on a date this evening?"

Tifa's head snapped up from where it had been dipping to rest on her chest.

"A date?"

Her entire body was practically swaying on her feet but her heart lightened. It had been so long since they had spent any quality time together, what with Seventh Heaven and Strife Delivery Service up and running and thriving like crazy.

Suddenly, his face was right in front of hers as he turned her around, concern touching his eyes. He was worried about her and it made her smile at the irony of role reversals; it was something she would never tire of.

"Since we're done with everything here and both weary on our feet, I was thinking of a night in with a movie." She fought to roll her eyes since this was clearly for her enjoyment and smiled at the thought of being snuggled up with him on the sofa.

"That sounds really nice, Cloud."

As a thank you, Tifa kissed him chastely on the cheek where his skin felt warm underneath and then turned away to find a movie to watch. He stood where he was a few seconds longer, thankful in return for the low lighting of the bar to save some of his dignity, no matter how cute she thought his blush was.

In a daze, Cloud made his way to the sofa and sat down getting comfortable watching her pick out a movie as she gave her ass a little wiggle out of joy. _She must have found something good._ Her smile was blinding in the dark room when she finally put it in and skipped back to him. She tucked her legs cutely under her, sitting on one end of the sofa as he was on the other. He would have to change that.

The opening credits rolled and Tifa's eyes lit up, hands clasped sweetly in her lap. He was so focused on paying attention to her that he didn't notice the movie until he slipped his hand over hers, looking from them joined in her lap to the screen.

**This is a story about love...**

_Awww, how sweet, love._ She squeezed his hand in agreement, reading Cloud's thoughts as only she could. He moved his hand from hers to slide over her shoulders, snuggling her into his side where she felt so right to be.

**The woman I love...is...dead.**

That took him by surprise. "This is going to end badly, isn't it?"

"Shhh, you'll just have to wait and see."

Tifa could see the doubt in his eyes as to why she picked this as a date movie and she wrapped her arm around his waist, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"Even sad movies can be happy. See, there's singing!"

Indeed there was singing as a midget came into the room with an insomniac Argentinean man falling through the ceiling. Cloud's wide eyes made her giggle, cuddling closer to him in the process.

_This is going to be a long night._ He rested his cheek against her hair, breathing in her scent as the story unfolded. By the fifth musical number he was hooked on the magic of Moulin Rouge, humming along with the catchy tunes.

"My gift is my song…"

Cloud whispered into her ear a soft serenade, humming until she turned to him and gave him an Eskimo kiss in appreciation. He returned the favor by getting even more comfy cozy, slipping her onto his lap to lie back, eventually stretching her body over his in a yawn and relaxing even further. Making them both comfortable was a success.

They both fell into companionable silence throughout the rest of the movie, watching the scenes of infatuation, secrecy, love, betrayal, and eventually death play before them. Tifa's eyes were watering over with tears she couldn't hold in anymore even as she tried to keep them out of Cloud's view but she failed, looking at him closely when a small sob escaped him. Instead of turning away, he simply kept his eyes on the screen, the glow lighting the tear sliding down his cheek that she softly wiped away.

A few moments were shared in silence with only the credit's music rolling. Cloud cleared his throat, the first to break the hush with thick voiced words.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Tifa sighed softly, angling up to look into his eyes deeply as she caressed his cheek.

"Don't worry, we have a long time together still."

His hand slid behind the base of her neck, holding her there as he pulled her close and kissed her deeply, filling her with all the fear and anguish her death would cause him. When they pulled apart, his face was cradled between her hands, making him focus on her next words.

"Let's not worry about things out of our control. Live in the moment, Cloud."

"Live in the moment," his words echoed hers in wonder before he brought their lips together again. "I'll live for you, Teef."

"And I for you," she sighed in reply, her heart bursting with love and affection. A yawn escaped and she gave into the need to rest her head once again on his chest, snuggling sweetly.

"We should probably go to bed."

"What do you think I'm doing, silly?" Sometimes he was too cute for his own good.

"I mean upstairs, silly," he replied even as his hands make their way through her hair, brushing sleep deeper into her mind.

"Too tired and comfy cozy, let's stay here."

There was no more debating the matter as she yawned again and Cloud pulled a blanket over them, keeping them toasty warm in each other's arms for the rest of the night…as it was meant to be.

The End

A/N: Credit is due to Moulin Rouge for being such an awesome albeit depressing movie. If you've never seen it, I strongly suggest it, especially if you like musicals ^_^


End file.
